Behind Closed Doors
by mariposa241
Summary: Jenny/Brian: one-shots from different stages in their relationship. What happened in the janitor's closet and in Brian's room? How far did they go? Jenny POV, set in season 2.
1. Are You Sure?

Are You Sure?

I knock on Brian's door, my heart in my throat. I wait a few seconds that seem like an eternity as I hear him getting up from his desk and coming to the door. He looks a little surprised as he realizes I actually came. We look at each other for a moment, then he asks "are you sure you want to do this?" When I nod and smile, his face breaks into a wide grin. I reach out and hug him, and as he wraps one arm around me, with the other he closes the door.

Brian had texted me about half an hour before: "hey jenny can we talk about us. my room its just me here anytime tonight." I knew exactly what he meant. I knew he wanted more. More than the chaste night snuggling and accidentally dozing off on my couch after I'd cried my eyes out about my mom. More than a smile as he left practice, passed me in the quad, or paused on his way out of FPS101. It was completely up to me. I could pretend like I'd never read his message and he would be dejected but respectful of what I wanted. Or I could go over and see what would become of that spark I'd felt that day in the locker room after our match against varsity. When he kissed me.

He disentangles himself from my arms and we stand facing each other. "You're here," he says a little awkwardly, looking a little down and to the side.

"I'm here," I say, suddenly unsure what to say. I sit down on his couch, moving a pair of sweatpants and a tee shirt out of the way and hanging them over the armrest. He sits next to me.

"So, us," he starts. I am quiet. "I didn't have anything planned to say after that, honestly."

"It's okay," I say, putting my hand on his thigh. "I think we're on the same page here."

Brian seems to have remembered what he wanted to say. "You know, after the other day, that no one can find out. We have to keep this under wraps from absolutely everyone. I believe your mom when she says she'd bench us both in a heartbeat," he says with a very serious look.

"I completely agree," I reply, "but remember, this is supposed to be fun."

He looks mischievously at me. "And fun it will be."

I take off my flats and cross my legs. Brian gets up and asks, "Want something to eat?"

"Sure," I say, and he returns with some tortilla chips and a jar of salsa. I take a chip and nibble at it, not sure what to do next. We eat quietly for a minute or two, and feeling fairly awkward I lean back on the couch and look over at him.

I'm not quite sure how it got to this point, but a little while later I'm sitting on my knees on the couch with my hands on Brian's chest, his splayed out on my back, pulling me closer as our lips meet. I lean back and cross my arms across my chest, grasping my shirt from behind and pull it over my head in one motion. It's a thin cotton tee shirt so I'm wearing a nude bra underneath and as I pull my head through, shaking my hair out of my face, I see Brian's eyes widen. I realize he's almost certainly never seen a girl shirtless before. But what better time than the present? I nod to him, inviting him to do the same, but he hesitates.

"Jenny…" he starts, "I'm not comfortable with this right now, I'm sorry, but I just can't…" Mortified, I stand up, turn away from him, and fumble with my shirt. "It's not you, Jenny…" he says, but I interrupt him.

"It's fine, Brian, it's me who should be sorry. I didn't mean to go too fast, I don't know what I was thinking," I say quickly as I turn around, fully clothed again, to face him.

He smiles oh-so-sweetly. "Thanks for understanding, Jenny. Maybe someday, just…not today."

"I should go," I say, still not sure what exactly was happening. Brian's face falls and I reconsider. "Maybe I have time for a board game…your choice."

"Scrabble?" he asks, and I smile at the little excited look he gets.

"Sure," I reply, and he unfolds the cover from his tablet on the coffee table. I put the lid on the salsa and fold up the bag of chips, and before long, we're intently focused on double word and triple letter.

About an hour later, the game is over and he's telling me about the Milwaukee Invitational and we're laughing as if nothing had happened. I'm so glad we could put this behind us so quickly, at least on the surface, and I really hope it doesn't come back to bite us later. As I get up to leave, remembering we've got an early practice in the morning, he walks with me to the door. "See you at practice tomorrow, Jenny."

"Thanks for having me, Brian," I say. "See you bright and early." I kiss him lightly on the cheek as I leave and close the door behind me. I'm so glad we did this. It's going to be fun.


	2. Rendezvous

When I first learned that Brian's scholarship was retracted and he had to do some janitorial work, I felt sorry for him. To some extent, I still do. Cleaning stuff is terrible. But now that we're together I have to say we get one big perk from the job—the janitor's closet. I know what it sounds like, but it's been more for cute notes left between classes or a heartfelt talk late in the evening than anything steamy. The closet is at the end of a hallway people seldom pass, so I am fairly sure I haven't been spotted wandering over there without any reason. But who would care anyway? Except Mom, that is.

We've been gathering things here and there to make the closet a nice meeting space: a photo frame, lamp, message board (no chairs, we sit on the floor but the closet is more spacious than I expected), stuff like that.

Since FPS is already sort of a cult, besides a big time sink with practices and prep and playbooks, we can always write off being missing for a while or having to cut out of something early as "FPS stuff." Tonight Ki asks me if I want to watch a Disney movie—she's looking for inspiration for a children's game—but Brian and I have our, well "FPS stuff" planned after he cleans the locker room tonight. I tell her I can stay until 10 and she puts in Aladdin, and by the time it's almost 10 she is engrossed in the physics of a magic carpet game and the different cloudlike shapes she can make out of a genie. I wave as I close the door to her adorably decorated room and check my phone for any disappointing "have to work late" or "Ted wanted me to do this thing and I had to say yes" text messages: there aren't any tonight. I smile, tie the belt of my trench coat, and walk to the main building.

When I reach the closet, Brian's already there, washing his hands. He's still in his weird blue jumpsuit. He dries his hands and tries to give me a hug, but I push him away with, "Change first! I'll face this way and I promise I won't peek."

As I turn towards the door, he says, "Get your mind out of the gutter, Jenny, I'm wearing clothes under this you know." I feel a little silly as I turn back to face him, as he's disentangling himself from the jumpsuit, fully clad in tee shirt and gym shorts. "You wear this over your clothes so they don't get dirty, not as clothes," he explains as he hangs the blue garment on a wall hook.

"Okay, I get it, Brian," I say. I take off my coat and hang it on another hook, then I take a seat on the floor, leaning against the door with my legs folded up to my chin. "So how was your day?" I ask.

"Long, kind of tiring, the locker rooms were super gross but now they're habitable, I guess," he replies. "And now I'm done and here with you. I've been looking forward to this all night." Brian takes a seat with his back to the wall next to me. "We really should get some chairs or cushions in here though. The floor is kind of cold."

"Yeah, I guess it is," I say with a smile, and I lean my head against his shoulder. "Mom has me designing a couple plays to add to her playbook and it's intimidating to think she'll be picking them apart as soon as I show them to her."

"Wouldn't want to be you, Captain," he says jokingly. "I'm sure they'll be great, but it's kind of her job to give us negative feedback to make us better."  
"It's just that it's my mom…" I trail off. He gets the idea, after the night when I was supposed to write the speech and we ended up sharing our stories of our parents (or lack thereof) he knows that Mom and I have far from an ideal mother-daughter relationship. "Let me run this one idea by you, though." We talk for a while about this new strategy I have in mind and Brian helps me iron out the details. "My butt's really cold," I eventually complain, getting up and walking over to a small table. "I like your choice of pictures," I say as I look at the frames: one of Cheeto, one of Ted making a weird face, and one of me. It's my yearbook portrait, taken as I sit on a bench in the quad.

"We need one of us," he says, standing up and getting his phone out of his pocket.

"Okay," I say, and he stands behind me, putting one arm around my waist, holding the phone out in front of us and resting his chin on my shoulder. We take four shots, photo-booth style, and laugh at each other's funny faces in each frame. "That's quality," I swipe through to one where Brian has his eyes crossed and I'm winking exaggeratedly.

"Frame-worthy," he agrees, taking the phone from me and setting it on the table.

"Your butt still cold?" he asks, coming up close behind me and putting his hands, well, on it. The mood turns from fun to flirty in a split second.

I lean back slowly into him. "A little," I say, turning my head to the side so it rests just on his shoulder. I didn't expect the night to take this sort of turn, but I won't say I don't like it. We stand like this for a few moments.

"Well…" he trails off and moves his hands to the front of my thighs. "Wanna change that?" He pulls my lower body even closer as he moves his hips against mine. I gasp a little when I feel him half hard against the small of my back.

"I'm game if you are," I breathe, turning to face him and clasping my hands around his rear. "You were sitting on the floor too."

"Jenny, just to be clear, not all the way, just one step farther than last time, okay?" he whispers as I grind into him. I nod and run my hands up under the back of his tee shirt..

"You first," I say. He manages to get his head stuck in the shirt for a few seconds as he struggles to take it off, but he comes up smiling and hangs it neatly over my coat on the hook. I realize for the first time that Brian is smoking hot as he flips his hair out of his eyes and shrugs playfully. My turn. I slowly undo the first button and watch his abs tense and his eyes fix on my hand as I move to the second, then the third.

As I get to the last one and the shirt falls off my shoulders, he steps forward and helps me out of it. "I didn't want you to get stuck like I did," he says, hanging it over top of his. He hops out of his sneakers and shorts before I can say anything more; now he's just in his boxers in front of me. I kick off my flats and peel off my skinny jeans, and as soon as I toss them aside Brian is clasping my waist and pressing his skin against mine. I wrap my arms around his neck and we kiss deeply. I intertwine his fingers with mine as he bends his head to kiss my neck. "You're gorgeous, Jenny," he breathes into my ear.

"Thank you," I whisper, not really sure what to say but inwardly realizing he doesn't have much to go off of. As our lips meet again I feel his heart beating fast, racing in time with my own. But he pulls away abruptly and I look at him, confused.

"I, um, have to go to the bathroom," he blushes and I can see he's mortified. It's adorable. He steps into the janitor's jumpsuit and dashes out the door to the restroom across the hall. When he returns a couple minutes later, I've put my clothes back on. He unzips the jumpsuit and then pulls on his shorts, and tee shirt.

I give him a hug. "You okay?" I ask.

"A plus!" he replies. I try and fix his hair to no avail, as he smiles and shakes his head. "It's a lost cause, I think. I wish I could walk you home, Jenny, but you leave now and I'll wait a couple minutes and then go."

"You've got this all planned out and under control, it seems," I say, putting on my coat and opening the door. "See you tomorrow, Brian!" If only, I think, my mom wasn't here and he could show me back, if only…oh no…I didn't have to write all those plays by tomorrow, I recall, and pick up the pace as I walk back to my room. I have the best secret boyfriend ever. And I guess I spoke too soon about nothing special ever happening in the closet, but what happens in the janitor's closet sure stays there!


	3. The Kiss

The Kiss

After our teammates leave for dinner or something, it is just Brian and me. We walk over to the red staircase in the quad and I lean against it, looking at the ground. Brian stands in front of me. There is so much tension in the air I feel like it's hard to breathe. Like he told me earlier, I can't just pretend like last night never happened. What he said made me uncertain about what exactly we are and where this is going, but in between prepping for today's match I've thought about it and I think I'm ready for whatever comes next. Especially since dealing with Mom at this point is promising, provided he doesn't mess up too badly at dinner tonight. Taking this out of the janitor's closet and our dorm rooms into the public sphere of VGHS? In front of Law? And with Mom here and everything? It doesn't matter, I've already made my mind up: I'm ready.

"Brian, about last night. Ditto." I lamely say, playfully slapping him on the chest. It's not enough, I immediately realize. He rolls his eyes. "Seriously?" he says. I melt. "I love you too," I say softly. I've never said this to anyone the way I say it to him. Not my awkward freshman year boyfriend, not even (and especially not) Law. He takes a step forward, smiling, places his hands on my hips, and goes in for the kiss. He's improved quite a bit, to say the least, since his first kiss. I swear he must be practicing, he's taken to it like such a natural. I put my hands gently on his neck, one on each side. I close my eyes and quickly gasp as he slides his thumbs inside the waistband of my low rise jeans.

In my opinion, Brian's hands are his best asset—I mean, with all that gaming they are supple and strong, they can dance over a keypad and mouse the way then play across my hips tonight. When he moves them lower and runs his thumbs down my hip bones, I move my own to his chest and push lightly. He gently encircles my waist and we come up for air. "Brian," I whisper, "not here."

"Okay, if you insist," he playfully teases, and I slowly run my hand down the zipper of his hoodie, teasing him back.

"Your place or mine?" he breathes into my ear. "Wait, that was a dumb question," he says. "Ted will be there, probably, and Law, well, he's always walking in at the most inopportune times." He takes a step back and zips up his sweatshirt.

"Mine it is," I say happily, and I intertwine my fingers with his. We walk through the quad as the sun disappears over the edge of the fountain. I savor the moment, then turn and give him a little kiss on the cheek. "Let's go," I tug at his hand and turn towards the dorm.

"Wait, your mom wants to have us for dinner!" he says, a little dejectedly. "I had better go and change and fix my hair."

I stand on my tiptoes and tousle his hair. "Just comb it, at the very least," I advise. "Okay," he says, letting go of my hand and turning away. "See you at dinner, Jenny," he says with a smile. "See you, Brian!"


End file.
